


Get In Angel

by geekoncaffeine



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Back Seat Fun, Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), M/M, Public Blow Jobs, St. James's Park, Temptation, Vanilla with a Flake, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekoncaffeine/pseuds/geekoncaffeine
Summary: Crowley had owned the Bentley from new, 93 years now. It had seen him through everything: world wars, the 70’s, and the not so end of the world. There was only one thing he’d never done in his car, and that was about to change.





	Get In Angel

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to [mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin221b/pseuds/mazarin221b) and [hiddenlacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenlacuna/pseuds/hiddenlacuna%E2%80%9D%20rel=) for taking a look over this one.
> 
> This was for the 666 FicFicFic! Challenge. So go take a look at the rest of them. (They are fab!)

Crowley had owned the Bentley from new, 93 years now. It had seen him through everything: world wars, the 70’s, and the not so end of the world. There was only one thing he’d never done in his car, and that was about to change. He’d asked Aziraphale to meet him at the entrance to St. James’s Park after hours. The angel hadn’t questioned him, just said he’d meet him there. 

Crowley was sprawled out in the back seat of the Bentley. Demonic intervention was a wondrous thing, or else there was no way in heaven or hell this would work otherwise. Crowley had on his usual black, well, everything. One leg clad in his black jeans and snakeskin boots was up on the seat, the other on the floor. He perked up as he heard footsteps approaching behind him.

The angel walked up to the car and almost passed it by when he heard a familiar voice from the car. “Get in, angel.” Aziraphale opened the front passenger door and started to slip in. “Back here.” 

“What are you playing at?” Aziraphale asked. He didn’t say no. He slid into the back as he was directed and the door to the Bentley closed with a snap. Aziraphale perched on the seat, playing with his hands.

“Thought we would try something new, something fun.” He grinned, his sunglasses slipping down his nose just enough to show his golden eyes.

It was true they had tried all manner of things since avoiding Armageddon. However, public lewd acts was not high on the angel’s bucket list, if it made the list at all. “Someone could see. My shop is jus—“ 

Crowley silenced him with a gentle teasing kiss that promised more. He slid his hands slowly up into the angel’s short curls and deepened the kiss. He knew the effect it would have. He pulled Aziraphale to his chest, which allowed the angel to feel just how much tighter this was making the demons trousers. With one more light kiss on the lips, Crowley pulled away from Aziraphale.

“What,” the angel looked around, “what did you have in mind? We haven’t a lot of space here.” 

“I was thinking angel, you on your knees” Crowley removed his sunglasses and tossed them over the front seat. “No one will see angel, I promissse.”

The hiss in Crowley’s voice sent Aziraphale sliding to his knees on the floor of the car. The angel looked at Crowley’s trousers and felt a flush in his cheeks and a flutter in his belly. “My dear, we’ll have to do something about these.” With a snap, Crowley’s trousers were gone. What was left was a very naked Crowley from the waist down glorious and ready. But where to begin?

“Angel…” There was a slight pleading in his voice.

“Patience is a virtue, my dear.”

“Never liked her. Pleassse touch me.”

The angel chuckled at the comment. He hadn’t cared much for Patience either, but now was not the time to dwell on one of the Virtues. Instead, he ran his hands over Crowley’s thighs, digging his nails in just a bit. He was rewarded with the sound of Crowley hissing out a breath. But he couldn’t wait any longer. Leaning in, he flicked his tongue over the tip of Crowley’s cock. Then up and down the shaft as if it was his favorite vanilla with a flake from the park. He looked up to see the demon’s eyes close sucking his lips back over his teeth. He wasn’t finished with him yet. Aziraphale took the length of him in then and began the slow and deft up and down motion he knew Crowley liked. His other hand continued to dig into Crowley’s left thigh.

“Yesss, like that, angel.”

Aziraphale knew he was getting closer to his release and gave one final suck and flick to bring Crowley to climax.

“Angel that was…”

“You’re most welcome my dear. Now what?”

“Haven’t even gotten started angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at GeekOnCaffeine


End file.
